


4th of July Picnic

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [94]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:  4th of July Picnic at the Institute<br/>prompt: Independence Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July Picnic

As soon as it started to get dark the anticipation grew as the families began to gather and lay out their blankets. When it was totally dark the signal would be given and the fireworks would begin. The largest of the Institutes family picnics was on Independence Day. And even when Seaview couldn't be in port for the celebration, Harry made sure the picnic went on. It gave them a chance to honor the country and the men who made freedom possible. He reached over and squeezed Lee's hand just as the first rocket went up and exploded in color.


End file.
